


dang it, ronmpers..

by clonky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: just some oc info for later





	1. ultimate candymaker

[lighting up the night sky, lanterns burning alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLbdoF33NQQ)   
[all we want is candy, so let's party tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLbdoF33NQQ)

* * *

Cadence 'Candy' Young  
5'4 / 165 cm  
200 lbs  
small bust  
B-type  
  
October 2 / 16 yrs  
likes happiness  
dislikes chocolate  
Ultimate Candymaker

* * *

She has short red hair with a boyish cut; it doesn't reach to the bottom of her neck anywhere.  
She wears a white button-up shirt under some candy-cane striped overalls (red to white to green to white, repeating).  
Candy's eyes are red and are usually somewhat lowered, giving her a tired look.

Candy is very cheerful and happy, and refuses to take the killing game seriously until the first murder occurs. She has a pep in her step and stars in her eyes, though she does put work above play to an extent that could be seen as unhealthy. Every waking moment she's either thinking about candy recipes or making said recipes.

She had a normal life in England up until she was seven, when she began making candy; soon after, she was propelled into fame, and has been travelling and shipping goods ever since. Candy loves her job and would do anything to keep it, though she has to admit sometimes it's a little stressful since of her schedule. She dropped out of school after finishing what Americans would call 8th grade, wanting to focus more on her job than her education.

* * *

[see because it’s happy halloween](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLbdoF33NQQ)   
[rock around the clock with tick and tock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLbdoF33NQQ)   
[here, maybe there and a trick or treat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLbdoF33NQQ)   
[see pumpkin pie in my dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLbdoF33NQQ)


	2. ultimate unlucky student

[when i’m dressed to the nines i’m just a shirt and tie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vkOLA_Cpyg)   
[with a taste for prestige and beautiful mystery](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vkOLA_Cpyg)

* * *

Kazuko Shizuki  
6'1 / 186 cm  
221 lbs  
noticeably large bust  
O-type  
  
December 25 / 17  
likes supernatural things  
dislikes romance  
Ultimate Unlucky Student

* * *

She has long dull-blue hair tied into 2 buns, though it barely looks like any effort is put in.  
She wears a brown sweater with paint on it and jeans that barely fit her.  
Her eyes are bright green and fully opened.

Kazuko is anxious and tired all the time, yet extremely lazy. Years of being an ordinary 'hot' highschool girl (she was held back 2 years) have made her a bit untrusting of boys due to the way that highschool boys act, especially around girls with a body like Kazuko.

She has an ordinary life at home with her parents and her twin brother, Tomohisa Shizuki.

* * *

[but clever girls dressed to kill are pretty bittersweet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vkOLA_Cpyg)   
[and better suited for grief than beautiful mystery](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vkOLA_Cpyg)


	3. ultimate lucky student

[you and me thick as thieves parachute like falling leaves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebg7Hm_x4tI)   
[a million miles can not divide my heart from yours and yours from mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebg7Hm_x4tI)

* * *

Tomohisa Shizuki  
5'9 / 180 cm  
221 lbs  
flat chested  
O-type  
  
December 25 / 17  
likes science  
dislikes romance  
Ultimate Lucky Student

* * *

He has short dull-blue hair that is straightened out.  
He wears a brown sweater and dress pants.  
His eyes are bright green and fully opened.

He has a happy-go-lucky personality and is a bit naive, as he's so lucky that not a lot of bad things have happened to him. He's shy and not very good at making friends or socializing, though - that's probably the one fault he has other than his non-athleticness. 

He has an ordinary life at home with his parents and his twin sister, Kazuko Shizuki.

* * *

[i tried to find you in my dreams, 2000 leagues under the sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebg7Hm_x4tI)   
[up against the looking glass, i see the memories of our past](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebg7Hm_x4tI)


	4. ultimate lucid dreamer

[and we're going so high as i'm flying so low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-qqrGtlHkg)  
[and i'm saying goodbye to the world i know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-qqrGtlHkg)

* * *

Sachiyo 'Lee' Petei  
4'11 / 150 cm  
100 lbs  
nearly flat-chested  
A-type

June 23 / 16  
likes sleeping  
dislikes people  
Ultimate Lucid Dreamer

* * *

She has long and messy black hair that hides her eyes.  
She wears black pajamas and cat slippers, along with a black and gold nightcap.  
Her eyes are blue when uncovered, and lowered so that it's hard to tell if her eyes are open or not.

Lee hates interacting with people and is usually silent and unemotional, but when something really shocks her she'll snap out of this daze for a bit. She hides an imaginative and eccentric personality behind her dull mask.

She lives a normal life without her parents (they disowned her) but is very popular online for animating the dreams she creates in her sleep. She's been lucid dreaming as long as her memories go back, and animating for 7 years. Lee consumes a lot of media to inspire her.

* * *

[at the airport terminal i feel so imaginative](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-qqrGtlHkg)  
[imagining where all the planes are going](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-qqrGtlHkg)  
[when i'm there i'll imagine where i came from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-qqrGtlHkg)  
[then i'll imagine my way back home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-qqrGtlHkg)


	5. ultimate witch

[i'm best friends with my own front door](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCxJ4gAt2cs)   
[i just closed it but it's opening more](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCxJ4gAt2cs)

* * *

Saori Rin  
6'7 / 204 cm  
250 lbs  
large bust  
AB-type

June 20 / 17  
likes sand  
dislikes dogs  
Ultimate Witch

* * *

Saori has white hair tied into a single braid which goes down to her waist, but sometimes she'll wear her hair up in ponytails as well.  
She wears a white shirt that shows off her navel, and a pair of light blue denim jeans that go down to her knees. She's typically barefoot, but wears sun-patterned sneakers when she has to wear shoes.  
Her left eye is yellow and her right eye is blue.

Saori is the type of person to go with the flow for everything, letting the world decide her fate. She doesn't like making major decisions. Saori is very relaxed and a bit eccentric, but very easy to make friends with. She follows the information given to her via divination seriously and gets excited when anyone asks her for a reading.

Saori is mainly a desert witch, but can be classified as a crafts witch, an urban witch, a divination witch, and a fox witch. This means she does magic via tarot card readings, fire- and earth-related spells, technology, and arts and crafts. She started witchcraft at a young age due to being raised by a group of witches, and at 11 years old started astral projecting. She lives far from civilization, but her astral projecting and teaching so many witches has earned her the title of Ultimate Witch and propelled her into fame.

* * *

[i'm gonna do everything that you're not supposed to do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCxJ4gAt2cs)   
[i'm gonna open to page 1 then skip ahead to page 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCxJ4gAt2cs)   
['cause i'm hungry and scared, and i can't find the truth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCxJ4gAt2cs)   
[so I'm leaving -- oh, there's my balloon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCxJ4gAt2cs)


	6. ultimate ai

[hello, world! programmed to work and not to feel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yw6u6YkTgQ4)   
[not even sure if this is real.. hello, world!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yw6u6YkTgQ4)

* * *

Yakumo

January 1 / N/A  
likes making friends  
dislikes water  
Ultimate AI

* * *

Yakumo shows up as just a =]-styled face on whatever screen he is using.

He is very friendly but blunt, and hides the emotions he has.

* * *

[oh, will i find a love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yw6u6YkTgQ4)   
[oh, or a power plug](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yw6u6YkTgQ4)   
[oh, digitally isolated](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yw6u6YkTgQ4)   
[oh, creator, please don't keep me waiting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yw6u6YkTgQ4)


	7. ultimate knight

[anyone opposing her was punished for their crime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPTk6ogsazE)   
[all those who defy me are to die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPTk6ogsazE)

* * *

Chiyuri Asakura  
5'4 /165 cm  
132 lbs  
typical-size bust  
A-type

August 23 / 17  
likes order  
dislikes being ordered around  
Ultimate Knight

* * *

Chiyuri has neon green hair (naturally it's brown) that goes down to her shoulders.  
She wears a grey sweater with hidden pockets on the inside, and a long black skirt with hidden pockets.  
Her eyes are black and always narrowed.

Chiyuri trusts nobody and makes it very clear. She carries weapons on her always and is quick to threaten anyone who steps out of order or goes out of their way to piss her off. The one thing she hates the most is people believing that just because she's a knight, that means she can be ordered around.

She keeps her past unknown for her own safety.

* * *

[leading from the front of such a violent mob, in red ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPTk6ogsazE)   
[was a noble dame in armor, coming for her head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPTk6ogsazE)


	8. ultimate performer

[if they say you’re the devil, a demon in the flesh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwL9aqOBpHI)   
[by my blood i’m the same and will bear the fate you left](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwL9aqOBpHI)

* * *

Josephine 'Jo' Wood  
5'5 / 168 cm  
100 lbs  
typical bust  
AB-type

January 24 / 15  
likes fantasy and romance  
dislikes being bossed around  
Ultimate Performer

* * *

Jo's true appearance is unknown, as she is always in costume; when not actively preparing for a performance, she wears a blonde wig with long pigtails that go to her waist, a simple white dress going down to her knees with rainbow frills at the bottom, false wings, and rainbow socks accompanied by white dress shoes.

She always puts on the personality of whoever's part she is performing, but when not doing so she is kind and gentle; Jo would never hurt a living being on purpose, but when in performance, that can be debated.

Jo's history is unknown for the most part, but it is known that she grew up in an orphanage and most commonly performs in musicals. She has never been enrolled in a school and is foreign, coming from a European country - which one, of course, is unknown.

* * *

[come and quickly change your clothing and go in my place](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwL9aqOBpHI)   
[i will stay behind and wait while you make your escape](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwL9aqOBpHI)   
[it will be okay, i was born to live this day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwL9aqOBpHI)   
[not a single soul will know that you got away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwL9aqOBpHI)


	9. ultimate singer

[ we wrote a prelude to our own fairy tale  
and bought a parachute at a church rummage sale  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRwBa4ahWqM)

* * *

"Teddy" Ibaraki  
6'0 / 183 cm  
213 lbs  
large bust (when padded)  
B-type

February 14 / 17  
likes storytelling  
dislikes being told to sit still  
Ultimate Singer

* * *

Teddy has brown hair styled in a bob cut.  
They typically wear a sweater and striped leggings, sometimes wearing a stuffed bra when singing a feminine part or wearing a newsboy cap when singing a masculine part.  
They have purple eyes that are somewhat open.

Teddy is a bit shy and antisocial, but when made friends with their true colors shine through - they're not as naive as it's publicly believed and much nicer than it's said they are.

Teddy is bigender (using they/them) and ended up in the spotlight after singing a cover of a popular song online; they've been popular ever since.

* * *

[ i'll be out of my mind and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon  
so let's spend the afternoon in a cold hot air balloon ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRwBa4ahWqM)


End file.
